Half Dead Walking
by Tempus321
Summary: When three people play god with their own children, the results can differ. Especially when one of the three is not a demon or human, but is actually like a living corpse...
1. The Letter

**Story: **Half-Dead Walking

**Summary:** When three people play god with their own children, the results can differ. Especially when one of the three is not a demon or human, but is actually like a living corpse...

**Rating: **M (language, viloence, a little sexual theme)

* * *

"text" - Talking

'text' - Thought

**"text" - **Demon talk / Shinigami talk

_text - _pre-chapter sayings / written text

**Flashback** text **End Flashback - **Flashback

_

* * *

_

**Prologue: The Letter**

* * *

The dead have a voice that ordinary people can't hear. Those people refuse to believe that ghosts haunt them to protect them. The more ghost appear in one spot, the greater the danger…

"We have to protect the village until Yondaime Hokage gets here!"

They were Konoha-nin, beaten and bruised, fighting Kyuubi no Youko that was about to attack the village. How in the hell it got there in the first place was about on every shinobi's mind. Suddenly a man with blond hair appeared on the top of a giant orange frog.

**Flashback**

Yondaime was in Amegakure no Sato. One of his friends died earlier that month.

"Itoko, I am sorry that I wasn't there for you, my friend," he said sadly.

Later that day, Yondaime met Itoko's wife and children. He was talking to Yamaka Nakia in Itoko's house. There were pictures on the walls. Some of them were of Itoko and Nakia, while others were with his kids. Her eldest child and only son, Hokai, transformed himself into one of his younger sisters.

"Nakia-san, how did Hokai learn Henge no Jutsu?" Yondaime said to her puzzled, "He's only five years-old, and he doesn't have to go to the acameady yet."

"I have been wondering the same thing as well," she replied.

There were a couple of disruptions during the conservation. Ire ran through the area shouting that she made her first paper crane. Several minutes after that, Hokai transformed himself into a book. It wasn't a little later when Yondaime felt something tugging his jacket. He turned around and seen a little girl, about a year in age with blue-grey hair and crystal blue eyes. There was a letter beside her.

"What is this?" he asked Nakia. He was puzzled because it was addressed to him. "It's something he wanted to give to you, Arashi" She replied.

He opened the letter and read it. Several moments later, he finished the letter and he got up. Something in that letter made him scared.

"He knew the village was going to be attacked," Yondaime said, "That's why he left and became a missing-nin."

He gave Hokai a pat on the back. 'You're a kid that doesn't have much similarity to you dad,' Yondaime thought. Hokai gave him a blank stare. Ire gave Yondaime her paper crane. "You can have it mister," Ire said happily. Then he was at the door and seen Kiki. She was playing with a blue rag doll. "Thanks for getting this letter for me," Yondaime said, "He would be proud of you, Kiki." He walked out the door, did several hand signs, and disappeared.

**End of Flashback**

The frog skidded back from taking a hit. 'Damn, that thing is quick even if it's several stories high and about a ton,' Gamabunta thought when one of the tails hit him. 'Dammit, it can't be killed," Yondaime thought, 'the only way to stop it is to seal it.'

His wife, a woman named Renami, died from bleeding due to serious injuries an hour ago, from childbirth. His only child, a boy, was born a couple of minutes before she died. The woman was deciding name for the blond boy. She used her grandfather's first name, Naruto. She held him once and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She died when she finished the kiss. Arashi wanted to cry, but unfortunately, he also had to save a village from certain destruction.

Then, he remembered a forbidden sealing method he read about in a scroll. He shrugged at the thought because the youngest person in the village was his son.

'I am sorry, my son, I won't be there for you,' he thought sadly.

He did several hand signs and a flash appeared. That was the last time that most mortal men ever seen Arashi: Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's Kiiro Senkou, and a loving father.

* * *

Please review my fanfiction. It makes a better story, and you can ask questions. 


	2. Maisouchi no Kiki

**Story: **Half Dead Walking

**Summary: **When three people play god with their own children, the results can differ. Especially when one of the threeis not ahuman or demon, but is actually like a living corpse...

**Rating: **M (Language, Violence,a little sexual theme)

* * *

"text" - Talking

'text' - Thought

**"text"** - Demon speak / Shinigami speak

_text - _Pre-chapter sayings / written text

**Flashback** text **End Flashback** - flashbacks

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Maisouchi no Kiki/Escape

_

* * *

Years passed from that incident, yet three adolescents didn't know of what bet was placed on them. One denied love, one denied acceptance, and another denied freedom. When denied freedom, denial, and rejection rule, rebellion become a common characteristic for the kid nicknamed Yuurei Kishi no Amekagure no Sato._

Fifteen years later; Amekagure no Sato

"Ha Ha, I'm home," a girl about 16 years of age said while phasing through the locked door. She said it while trying not to shrug. Home wasn't her favorite place in the world.

She has blue-gray hair and her blue eyes were coated with a slight silver glaze, much like that of a corpse's. Her hair was shoulder-length and in pigtails. She was wearing a white sleeve-less shirt, black crop pants, a sleeveless coat in a earthy blue tone covering up her equipment pouch, black fingerless gloves that went up to around her elbows, and the traditional blue zori. Her shuriken holster was on her right leg, and she had the traditional Amekagure kasa holder on her back as well. Her hitai-ate was around her forehead.

"Well, good afternoon Kiki-chan," he mom said semi-happily. Her mom was never happy when she came home. The woman is the main reason why her life was so miserable. "Afternoon mom," Kiki said without no happiness and plenty of sarcasm.

Amekagure no Sato was a very hard place for women to live. It was also hard to live in Amekagure no Sato because you were related to nuke-nin. The combination of those two factors makes it extremely hard for women to become ninja. Getting early training from her younger siblings really helped. It also helped because it seemed that someone was always sending assassins to kill her. Instead of able to defend and to dodge wasn't really good and she actually developed techniques that really made her unique.

In the kitchen Hokai was drinking sake. He had bright green hair, which still made him look more like a kid instead of an adult, and his eyes were a pine green. He was a 20-year-old Jounin and his main specialty was psychological interrogation and genjutsu.

He loved reading hentai (Icha Icha Paradisu - 'How in the hell can he read something so gross,' Kiki thinks), and psychology books. His main idol seemed to be the interrogator in Konoha by the name of Morino Ibiki. He always wore a skirt on his pants because of him having a poster boy face. "IfI looked gay, then the girls would leave me alone to do my job," he always says, but he like wearing the skirt because he explained that he was a boy living in a female dominate house. Because of that, he wore a skirt so he can feel more comfortable.

Ire, who was also there, was making a chain of white paper cranes for Kiki's room. Her burnt orange hair didn't match her over-excited personality, but her orange eyes did. The 18-year-old Chuunin was pretty good at doing ninjutsus dealing with medicine. Her favorite thing in the world (Other than making you her personal pin cushion for the day) to make was a paper crane. She had already made over 2000 cranes just for Kiki. She was told that if she made 1000 paper cranes for her that she could be normal like everyone else.

Ire always sent men to bug her because she wanted her sister to live a normal life. The mother had Ire's burnt hair and Hokai's pine green eyes. She didn't even look like her mother, but the pictures in the hallways make her think she got her dad's hair and eyes. The only thing she seemed to get was her mother's figure and stubbornness.

"You had a C-Class mission today," Hokai said, "and it was successful wasn't it?" He sipped some sake from the glass. 'Yes, I did and Ran-kun is getting better,' she said in her head with happiness, 'I want to enter the Chuunin exams, but I know Ha Ha's response.'

'This is it…' "Ha Ha, may I enter the Chuunin exams?" Kiki said in a monochrome manner, "it's been several years since I became a Genin and I w" The cold reply came out half-emotionless, "No."

Kiki was already used to the response from her mom; it was the same response every time. 'Ran, Kagami-sensei, and Yamikumo aren't going to be happy,' she thought sadly. Hokai felt that he should put his own mother into a fear-driven Genjutsu and he was in need of practice.

Kiki quietly left the room, phasing through the wall. She went to the attic of her house. There was always someone to talk to because you see thing that ordinary people can't. The attic was huge and full of old scrolls, books, and some weapons. She usually kept her ghost write paper in a pile of old papers. She started to write on to it.

_Why won't my mom let me succeed in life and she's expecting me to be the best_?

Kiki left the paper on the desk along with the pen. She picked up the book named Vampire Hunter D and started to read for several minutes. She stopped when she heard several tapping sounds made on the desk. The paper had more writing instead of less. _Maybe she doesn't like you because you remind her of something bad like a dead corpse. I would say you should leave and forge her handwriting on the forms. I could come on the physical plane and use henge no jutsu so I can look like you._

_Arigato Kika-chan!_ Kiki wrote on the paper and phased through the floor landing on the second-to-bottom floor.

Kiki started to make some onigiri from scratch. She was making it for her usual weekly offering for the dead. She always respected the dead; even know that most people didn't even see them. After an hour, she was finished with them and packed them into a lacquer bento box. "Kiki-chan, may I have an onigiri please?" Hokai asked. "After six years of doing this every week, the damn answer is no," she said agitated.

Kiki walked phasing through the walls and door. Outside she opened a kasa from her holder. In a couple of minutes it started to rain. The only reason she wore the stupid holder was to hold her midnight black kasa just in case it was going to rain. 'Someday I will go somewhere else and leave this place to see the moon as stars,' she thought with determination.

* * *

Ten minutes later, she was at the cemetery for Amekagure no Sato. The sudden downpour turned into a drizzle. She opened the lacquer bento box and started to place the onigiri on the graves. Each time she placed an onigiri on a grave, she bowed and left a white daisy. 

The area became cold during that day of the week. Ghost appeared where she placed the onigiri and started to eat. Most have no family in Amekagure no Sato, while others had no family that mourned for them. The Elders and most of the adults went with the "ninja are tools" saying, but she thought the saying was pure, 100 percent, over-diluted bullshit.

If you would meet Kiki at the graveyard several years earlier: three genin by the names of Shigure, Midare, and Baiu would always chase her; but three years ago a kid she met in the graveyard killed them. It was Ire that confirmed this rumor, bringing back the bodies, crushed and buried as heroes. It was the people who were loyal to Amekagure no Sato that were buried in the actual graveyard, the betrayers, nuke-nin, and first generation of nuke-nin that were buried in the graveyard in front by the gates…

The man who came from Sunakagure no Sato came every two months until three years ago. Turns out he was killed by an S-Class nuke-nin. For some reason, he likes sending assassins after the sickly-looking girl, but every time they failed. It was even weird that her own mom always sends assassins after her every month. The kid she met in the graveyard several years back seemed to have assassins after him too. When she found out about why, the first thing she wanted to do to the sniveling bastard was scare him to death, Kazekage or not. The really funny thing was that his wife was a friend of her teacher, Ginka Kagami, the youngest user of the Kagami-Kagami.

Now that she remembers he wasn't a very big fan of people either... His name was... When she though of his name, she would be blushing that was bright as a tomato.

"Yuurei Kishi-chan!" the spirit of a man in his mid-thirties, "You made onigiri again, and no matter what, it still taste good."

"You always go with you dad's cooking as always," a kuchisake-onna said taking off her mask showing her silted mouth to eat said.

She walked to the end of the cemetery, and place two onigiri on the grave of her father. He came up and started to eat one. "Kishi-chan, you officially surpassed my cooking," he said proudly. He suddenly noticed the sad face his daughter was supporting.

"Mom denied me to take the Chuunin exams again," Kiki said sadly, "and I'm already 16 years old. I wish you were still alive so I can go. I wonder what's her main cause of doing this because it seems like she's trying to make me…"

"Hurt people," he finished.

The girl nodded with acceptance. "Kika-chan says that I should 'disappear' from the house and forge her writing. Kika is even coming out of the astro plane and taking my place too," Kiki said with humor.

"Well then just 'disappear,'" he said.

Kiki's face lighten up a little with a smirk, "You're allowing me to run away?" Kiki said in surprise.

"Of course, besides your mother make the worst bullshit excuses," he said.

"And why is that? I mean you know it isn't because she cares for me anyways." She replied.

"I found out about a bet that your mother made with Yondaime Hokage and Yondaime Kazekage…" he started.

"Nani?" she said.

"The bet was which child would be the strongest," he said sadly.

Kiki was shocked. Her own mother, why would her own mother go into a bet like this? All the years of torture from people for being what the villagers called "ikerushikabane", all the years that she wasn't protected by her for a bet. Now she knew why she was in a halfway state. She tried to hold back the tears of sorrow and deceit, but she let out a small whimper.

"I will tell you about the terms of the bet, is that alright?" he said, "The terms of the bet were to deprive the three of something important, some emotion, and something that would make them normal."

"Yondaime Kazekage's youngest son would be the host for Shukaku. He would be deprived of love, his mother, and his ability to sleep. You met him several years back andyou teacher seemed to hate him really much because of the fact that her best friend was killed and her son's life ruined. Now that I remember it now his name was..."

"Chi Chi!" Kiki was blushing an unsual shade of red that made look like she had a first-degree burn instead of blushing.

"Young lady, you really shout too loud. I knew that you would do something like that and that's good because you need to express emotions to feel noraml O-kay," he said, "Now can we get back to the explination for this." Kiki nodded her head in agreement and sat down on the slightly wet ground.

"Yondaime Hokage was planning something else, but in the end he accidentally sealed Kyuubi no Youko in his only son on accident. He would be deprived of acceptance of the Elders, both of his parents, and of help from being attacked by angry villagers. I wouldn't be suprised that he would have problems with only his own country and not others."

"So where am I stuck in this cursed bet called my life?" Kiki responded.

"I'm getting to your explaination now," he said annoyingly, "Nakia enteredyou,her youngest daughter, which you reminder her of her first daughter, which was stillborn. You know it's you Kiki. You would be deprived of freedom to get out ofyour fears,losing me which you can't no matter if it's the afterlife, and of the only thing that would stopyou from getting possessed by spirits."

"It really surprised me that you already met one of them. To be more precise, you met him in this very same graveyard were assassins fell to you kaunta jutsu and Sou Kakuzen Ito.

"Your like me. High spiritual sensitivity: You see ghost, you hear ghost, and you touch them. My parents were smart enough to figure out it early in life, they placed talismans around the house, and gave me a very powerful one to wear at all times. Only S-class psychics usually become halfway dead because parts of their souls are taken by spirits and replaced by a piece of the spirit that possessed them. Also S-Class psychics are usually the ones that become helpers of the shinigami himself."

Kiki was amazed by what he said. She remembered the first time when she was five and was attacked by a bully and his fist went through her chest, but there was no blood. The first time she was scared and turned invisible. The first time she ran into the graveyard to be met by ghost who became more of a family than her mother would ever would. Under her shirt, she wears her dad's old ofuda talisman that was folded in a diamond style. She always kept it on her no matter what for eleven years.

Kiki got up and kissed her dead dad on the cheek. "Thanks, chi-chi," she said calmly, "and are you going to eat the second one?" "No, you can have it," he said.

"I have a question though Mr. Yamaka, the test are going to be in Sunakagure no Sato," a voice said behind them.

"Kagami-sensei, what are you doing here?" Kiki surprising said.

"Hokai told me you would be here. It was Yamikumo who proven the fact you were gone." Kagami was holding four carryout boxes in both hands. She recognized them to be Ke no Kantan Itsuraku's. Behind Kagami was a boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes. The boy's name was Dansou Ran. He had truly bad luck, but since Kiki started to learn about charms because of her ghostly problems, she found a lucky charm that helps him.

The other kid that was behind the teacher had midnight black hair and midnight black eyes. That would be Tsubasa Yamikumo, the oldest person on the team other than the teacher. He was about the same age as Ire, and always wore sunglasses, even at night. Her sister told her that it was photophobia, a fear of light, but also a medical term that dealt with people with light sensitivity.

"Kiki, we were waiting for you and we don't care if you lie if you want to follow you own path," Yamikumo responded.

"But how did you know that I wasn't allowed," Kiki replied.

"You forgot you paper like you did for the last three years," Ran added, "besides we can't be a team without our Yuurei Kishi."

The girl started to cry and whispered out a word, "Arigato!"

"Well is anyone hungry for some ramen, it's getting cold you know," Kagami said to break the short silence. The three genin nodded and took their boxes: Kiki got vegetable with pickled radishes on the side, Yamikumo gotten his spicy, and Ran's box was given carefully to him and it had the simple ingredients.

"Now Kiki were going to have to leave around the shift changes at the Western Gate. That would give us a very short time to get to the gates and on our merry way to Sunakagure alright." Kagami was speaking to the team especially Kiki because of her mom. "You three need to pack essentials: your equipment, rations, and some spare clothes. Yamikumo I suggest that you get a good pair of sunglasses because it pretty bright in Sunakagure. There might be some crowds of girls because the are probably going to be guys that have poster boy faces, so that means Ran and you are going to have to be careful alright." The boys already knew because they seemed to be stalked by girls when they aren't looking, but it always has been Yamikumo with his "mysterious, yet cute" look that got him chased.

"Kiki, I want you to look in the attic and find the four small scrolls on the shelf," her fatheradded, "Maybe they can be of help to you with you abilities, although I think you found the scroll for spirit summoning contracts, and you found out how to use some of the summoned weapons too."

"Well if were going, then we have to get ready now, it's 9:45, that would leave about four hours to get ready, and meet here," Yamikumo said in a calm manner to everyone. The other two nodded and the team walked in different directions. "Kiki, Ran, Yamikumo; I'll think you might need this just in case!" Kagami shouted throwing them a thin, black book.

"Kagami-sensei, why are you giving us this," Ran said confused at what she thrown at them.

"Ran, if you are ever going to be on an ANBU team with us, then you have to at least read the Bingo Book," Yamikumo said to Ran, "You'll be surprised what you can learn from a little black book." He disappeared in the shadows of the graveyard. 'Showoff...' Ran thought. He walked out of the graveyardwith Kiki and they went in separate directions.

She left the graveyard at 10 at night. 'Oh shit!' Kiki thought, 'Ha ha is literally going to have my ass now if I don't get home soon!'

* * *

Kiki stealthily went into the house quietly without her Ha ha noticing. Hokai noticed her because of her trail of thought. "You leaving aren't you," he said. She replied with a simple yes. "I knew something like this would happen," he said and reminder her of the comment he said a few years back, "now if you find me in the Bingo book in a couple of years, it would be because I killed a bunch of Jounin, put Ha Ha under a fear-driven Genjutsu, and almost killed the head elder of the village." 'Then can I call you a cross-dressing, double-crossing, nitwit prick then?' she said in thought. He nodded his head yes. "Ire is in the attic talking to Kika and is waiting for you." 

Kiki went up into the attic to get the scrolls, summon Kiki onto the physical plain, and meet Ire. She brought out the Ghost write paper and started to write.

_Ready to come to the physical plane, Kika-chan?_

She left the paper for a couple of minutes and three letter of blue ink bled through: _Hai._

Kiki bit her thumb until it started to bleed. The signs she made were quick, and she pressed her hand onto the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Zashiki-warashi," the ghost-like girlsaid as quietly as possible. A symbol appeared with the sign of the afterlife in the center surrounded by two thin circles separated by an inch. The lines that connected the circle and symbol were in a jagged path-like way. A popping sound and smoke followed.

"Hey, Kishi-chan!" a small girl's voice replied in the smoke.

"Kika-chan!" Ire whispered quietly and surprised. The kid had white hair and gray eyes. She was wearing a traditional kimono.

"It's nice to see you too Ishi-chan and Kishi-chan," Kika replied.

"Now remember don't try to kill mom then she'll hate me forever," Kiki said shyly. "I won't because remember I have Ishi-chan and Hoshi-kun to take care of me," the girl said in hope. "Now, Hoshi-kun says that you have something for me…" the corpse-like girl said.

"Oh yeah, now I remember," Ire replied in the same tone, "here you go, if you have them on your senbon, it would surly leave a surprise." Ire handed Kiki three vials of a light blue substance and another three full of a dark blue one. "The light blue is a strong paralysis medicine that paralyzes your opponent without killing them, and the dark blue is an antidote for it if you or your teammates get some into you bloodstream." Kiki put them in her equipment pouch along with the four scrolls and left the attic by sinking through the floor to get to her room.

Kiki packed her diary with a picture of her family when she was a baby, two pairs of spare clothing, a canteen for water in her knapsack. Her equipment, the stuff that Ire gave her was in her equipment pouch. The shuriken holster was on her left leg and her kasa holder on her back with her favorite one. The scrolls were kept inside her jacket and were hold by the pouches that were made into it. The scrolls were originally for Hokai, but his love for psychology and Ire's love for medicine, she was the only one can use them. Her Chi chi knows that she is more accepted for it because of her 'spiritual qualities.' She kissed her brother on the cheek. 'I leave Ishi-chan to take you to the AA meetings,' she thought, 'and tell her thank you for the paralysis substance.'

She snuck out of the house like she always does, and met her teammates in the graveyard.

"Ready for a midnight trip out of here?" Kagami said calmly, "Shift changes should happen in a thirty minutes. Yamikumo this is where you come in handy." His specialty was Genjutsu along with his mastery of a chain, but mainly things that are dealing with shadows is usually his favorite…

"Kiki have you talked to a Kuchisake-onna earlier weren't you?" she continued. Kiki nodded yes. "Otoke-san," she said in a normal voice. The woman that appeared in front of them look like a normal ninja with the exception that her face was covered.

"Yes, you called me Kishi," the specter spoken.

"Want to scare some men," Kiki whispered to the specter, "just to make them scared that's all. Just don't hurt them."

"That's sucks, but it would do," the specter replied.

"Now we got that situated, and Kiki has her spare money, it's about time to go," Kagami said to break a short silence.

They got to the gates when the shift was starting to change. The only had a couple of minutes without getting caught by the guards.

"Seigyo: Genya no Shakou Kage!" Yamikumo said with a whisper. Although the area seemed normal, it started to look very dark. All three dispelled the genjutsu and they were the only ones to see through it. Quickly, the teacher and the students went through the gate. Kiki made sure that summoning a nurikabe to block the gate didn't follow them. She noticed that Otoke was in the background looking around for anyone. The squad of Ginka Kagami, Tsubasa Yamikumo, Dansou Ran, and Yamaka Kiki disappeared like the ghost she talks to…

* * *

Alright, time for translations... 

Maisouchi no Kiki - Kiki of the Graveyard

Yamaka Kiki - Yama (Mountain) / Ka (beauty) Kiki (Ghastly, crisis) / Kishi - knight

Ire - Container / Ishi - doctor

Hokai - Baseball term - extra innings / Hoshi - star

Ginka Kagami - Ginka (silver) / Kagami (Mirror)

Dansou Ran - Dansou (fault) / Ran (column of text from a newspaper)

Tsubasa Yamikumo - Tsubasa (wing) Yami (dark) / Kumo (cloud)

Ke no Kantan Itsuraku - House of Simple Pleasures (the ramen shop in Amekagure no Sato)

ikerushikabane - living corpse

Yuurei Kishi - Ghost knight

* * *

Techniques:

Kaunta noJutsu - counter skill  
Sou Kakuzen Ito no Jutsu- PhasedClear-cut String skill(a techique where Kiki phases the strings through her opponet not cutting the skin but cutting their arteries or bones in the prosess instead)  
Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Zashiki-warashi - Summoning skill: Zashiki-warashi (Summons a Zashiki-warashi)  
Seigyo: Genya no Shakou Kage - Control Field: Wasteland of Darken Shadows (a Genjutsu techinque developed by the Tsubasa family to stop bloodline limits dealing with doujutsu. When this techinque, it make the area where the user's targets dark and barren of life)

* * *

Please review... 


	3. Omoide no Kiou

___**Story**: Half-Dead Walking_

_**Summary**: When three people play god with their own children, the results can differ. Especially when one of the three is not a demon or human, but is actually like a living corpse..._

_**Rating**: M (language, viloence, a little sexual theme)_

_

* * *

"text" - Talking_

_'text' - Thought_

_**"text"**- Demon talk / Shinigami talk_

_text - pre-chapter sayings / written text_

_**Flashback** text **End Flashback** - Flashback_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 2: Omoide no Kiou_

_

* * *

_

_An unexpected clash that is going to happen no matter what even though those in the crossfire aren't going to like it very much. A half-dead girl, another cursed with an over understanding empathy, and two boys with something they didn't choose to have as burdens. Thing are really are going to go completely nuts in Sunakagure…_

Kaze no Kuni (about twenty miles out of Sunakagure no Sato); two days later

Ginka Kagami was wondering how her not so little godchild is doing now. Ran and Yamikumo have a minor mission to prevent Kiki from finding out that he's now Sunakagure's top bachelor and village head at only 15. It was even worse that the girl had to choose someone with an eerily similar past as her. The funny part is that it seems that she's the only one who can actually kill him without trying and she acts like a clumsy idiot around him. Although she would rather Kiki date her demonic possessed godchild because of her weird "condition."

Unknown to Kagami, Kiki's found out a way long before the teacher gave her the Bingo Book. To have a friend who is going to be chased by a bunch of fan girls is going to be really bad for the poor guy. Maybe scaring the girls to death would get her some time to catch up. The only other option she actually has to talk to him is for Ran and Yamikumo appearing. They were always causing problems during missions because of the fan girls.

Kagami was grateful that this years Chuunin Exams would be held in Sunakagure no Sato and with a good exception: Yondaime wouldn't be there to be a stuck-up prick, and it would be nice to see home for once. She also has family in Sunakagure. Her brother was living there and was the clan leader for the Ginka clan. When she was a girl, she grew up there, and it was annoying to see all those stuck up, power-hungry people who were called 'humane' running the place. She hasn't seen him since she gave the 'prick' that called himself a 'father' a good ass kicking of his life.

There were a few Suna-nin who were dangerous when they became nuke-nin. Akasuna no Sasori was one of them. He left Sunakagure twenty years ago. Her mom would always tell her the stories about him making puppets out of his own parents. She was one of the few to be consider somewhat 'dangerous.' Taking out three ANBU and beating the shit out of Yondaime Kazekage got her about a B-Class and it was all because she wanted to give her godson a birthday present. What really made her pissed is instead of giving him his birthday present the bastard wanted her to kill him.

**Flashback**

Saturday night was when she came home from an assassination mission. It was good to be home for once. To see her friend Kakura and her kids Temari and Kankuro, and don't forget her bastard of a husband.

'I'll be asking that bastard why in the hell is he sending me on all these mission out of the country. I'm starting to become homesick for this dreaded place,' Kagami thought.

She took a short shower to was away the grime, dirt, and blood. The poor soul she assassinated didn't even know how to fight her. He was a high Chuunin to a low Jounin, but he never fought against a person with the Kagami-Kagami kekkei genkai. On her wrist was the friendship bracelet that she made, and only one other person had one just like that. She was surprised that she married the guy who was always a sly bastard with a porn obsession. That was always her blackmail material whenever she wasn't in a good mood to deal with him.

She heard someone come into the door. Only twenty family member live in the Ginka clan homes: a few second cousins, several adopted or abandon children they take care of, a couple of cousins (who were younger than her), her, and her twin brother. Kaisou was the oldest of the clan, only by Kagami by a couple of minutes. He was only 20 years old and sage beyond his years.

The elders gave them the nicknames of Yin and Yang. Yin was Kagami's nickname because she always was pulling pranks and getting into fights with boys because they yanked her silvery hair. Yang for Kaisou because he was a pet peeves and a teachers pet, always getting the attention of the teachers. In a way they both held the rank of being clan prodigies. When Kaisou excelled in smarts and strategy, she excelled him in clan techniques and making an original technique of her own and at such age.

"Kagami-chan, you already home so soon after a mission?" a calm male voice quivered.

"If I catch you coming into the bathroom, I would whack you on the head for it," Kagami shouted from the bathroom at her brother.

She wrapped the bathrobe over her nude form so that her brother wouldn't stare. When she came out, she had seen Kaisou crying in the hallway. He rarely cried unless something was dealing with her.

"I feel like that I put you best friend to death," he moaned.

"How in the seven hells did you do that," Kagami said in concern.

"I hope you would forgive me in the future about this decision, for I was really wasn't thinking this through like I always have been," he wept

"Is it something dealing with Kakura-chan," The silver hair girl asked. Kaisou nodded his head yes. "THEN WHAT IN THE HELL IS THE BASTARD PLANNING TO DO TO HER YOU CRYBABY?"

The last thing to ever do to Kagami was to piss her off especially when it came down to her friendships. Kakura was one of her first friends in her life that didn't think of her as a self-centred clan prodigy, but instead as a normal kid who protected her friends against stronger opponents and a bad habit of pulling pranks on them as well.

The only thing that a scared Kaisou said was whispered quietly, "The elders decided that to put Shukaku into her unborn baby."

This has made Kagami's ramblings stop to an uttered stutter, "You…You…" She was somewhat infamous when it came to her "shatter" fits.

"Remember, were twins, so we have to make the decision together so it would count. That why he was making you take those missions."

"But why Kakura, she didn't do anything bad to him for starters, it was always me!" Kagami cried.

"It was Chiyo-sama who thought of the idea," he replied sadly, "And he agreed to it too. I told him it would be the worst mistake ever possible in the long run, but as usual, the asshole doesn't listen. Unfortunately, it will kill her when her baby is born."

Kagami went into a full crying fit. 'Kakura didn't do anything to you, you self-centred bastard of a prick. I'm the one who usually uses blackmailing against you, not her.'

She ran into her room and cried on her patchwork pillow made from fabrics she played with as a kid.

**End Flashback**

That was the worst memory ever in her lifetime. Ruining her best friend and godson's life for power is truly sickening. When he was five years old, she wanted to get him a birthday present It was a small etched picture (the picture was of her and his mom when they were genin) mirror locket on a silver chain, but she wasn't allowed. The ending result was three ANBU dead and Yondaime Kazekage beaten to a bloody pulp by a pissed off Kagami-Kagami user. She left without giving him the locket for his birthday and a fair warning to Kakura's brother, Yashamaru.

**Flashback**

"Some battles aren't worth fighting for Yashamaru," Kagami said as she left.

"It's not Yondaime's fault, it was the son's, so if I have a chance to assassinate him, I'll take it!" He replied.

"I'm telling you that you shouldn't do that, if you want to live to have kids," she said sadly.

"Why won't you admit it that it was Gaara's fault in the first place," he shouted.

"Because for starters, he didn't choose to be that way as well as your sister in that current situation," she said coldly, "And I also chose no matter what since I was always on missions when Temari and Kankuro were born I could never claim a right to be a godparent."

'She, out of all people, is supporting this demon!' "But why are you doing it?" he asked.

"Gaara was the last chance to be a godparent and I took it because of how I always kept my promises as a friend to her. I didn't give a care if he is weak, strong, creepy as hell, or demonically possessed, he's still a goddamn kid you dumbass! I've kept up with my nindo for years: Protecting the weak from those who want to use power for personal gain, and this is what your brother-in-law's situation is right now." Being blunt as hell with anyone was got her respect from her ANBU captain. Telling how bad or good a situation was with a straight face is what made her good.

Kaisou became an ANBU captain and worked his beloved ass off along with the duties of being clan head. Now he thinks of all the possible situations so he could prevent another incident.

Yashamaru tried to run after her, but she came up and punched him. He was expecting to get hit in the face, but instead the real Kagami behind him knocked him out, leaving him alone at the gates as ran on the rocky path to Ame no Kuni.

**End Flashback**

Now's she going back again and she would be able to visit her friend's grave. Kiki told her that people who die painful and miserable deaths would become vengeful spirits. She explained that they would haunt the person who caused the greatest pain until they died. Since she found out that he died three years ago, her friend's soul would be at peace. And it was all because Kiki got the guts to do something dealing with getting out of there.

They had to forge her papers, get new clothes, and get out quick.

Forging the papers wasn't a problem. The good part of about having Kagami-Kagami as a kekkei genkai is you're a natural at forging someone else's handwriting. You only use their signature or something that has their handwriting on it and you can copy it like the mirror's reflection. If the person was writing with the opposite hand, that isn't a problem for the Ginka family because of their natural forgery ability and the children were taught to write with both their left and right hands. So automatically, you have Kiki's paperwork done for the Chuunin Exams. Now they had to change some of her clothing so that her mom won't notice but people would.

Kiki packed new clothes that her mother never seen in her knapsack. Kiki's blue sandals were replace with black ones, the crop pants were replaced with cargo shorts that came right above her knees, the sleeve-less coat and shirt stayed (even though she had wore a short-sleeved fishnet shirt under it) along with her gloves, and hitai-ate. The thing that would make her really noticeable would probably be the black graveyard ribbon that was holding her hair back now like it did when she first met these genin. She packed these with her on the way but her mother or siblings didn't know because she bought them along with never showing her mom these items.

She knew a reason why they were all on the same team. Amekagure no Sato had somewhat little trust on kids whose parents are nuke-nin. A weird thought about it was the elders who thought that the children would leave. Children who are from nuke-nin parents were placed on teams together so if one failed and did something bad, all of that team would be executed.

Currently, Kiki was reading the Bingo Book. She started to talk about Kisame who looked in is late thirties to early forties when he's actually twenty-six.

"Maybe he only ages in 'shark' years," Ran joked. Kiki giggled and Yamikumo shook his head. 'It amazing that they are actually acting like their age instead of adults,' Kagami thought, 'I've heard of humor and laughter actually helps a person some when they are getting interrogated and it looks like Hokai was actually right.'

"So why's a shark, snake, weasel, and scorpion hanging out with each other?" Ran said.

"I don't know, do you Ran-kun," Kiki commented.

"Maybe the shark can't come out of water, the scorpion gets eaten by the weasel, and the weasel get eaten by the giant snake, and the snake sinks to the ocean floor getting ate by a shark," an silent Yamikumo said calmly.

Everyone swore they heard crickets chirp from the silence along the way.

"Yamikumo, you really need to work on you jokes…" was all Kiki nervously chuckled. Kagami shook her head in acceptance.

"Damn it," Yamikumo said sadly.

"Well were almost there to Sunakagure no Sato," Kagami shouted, "The last one there has to pay for danko." The genin started to speed up.

Kiki was only thinking how shocked Gaara was going to be that she actually left without Ha ha Baba knowing. That, and maybe scaring the crap out of his older brother just for the fun of it and see if he screams like a girl.

'Maybe Kankuro would be scared of something else other than me this time…'

About five miles ahead, a team of Konoha genin was going about in the same pace, but with the teacher and one student lagging. Ahead one had blond hair, blue eyes, and an outfit mostly of orange fabric. The girl with alburn hair, blue eyes, and mostly and outfit with earthy browns and blue sandals was behind him.

Behind them was a man in his early thirties, in a jounin uniform, lagging behind with a student who was in an earthy blue tone shirt, and brown cargo shorts. They were all carrying a knapsack of some sorts. Naruto's was black, Mimi's was an earthy blue, and Tenshi-sensei's along with Zetsubou's were brown.

"Stamina freaks," Zetsubou said in exhaustion to Tenshi. He looked like he was going to collapse from exhaustion.

'I never thought that Mimi had that much stamina,' Tenshi thought, 'it might have been because of how depressed we acted when we lost Sounkyo. Maybe he'll be good for her.'

Ahead were Naruto and Mimi, speeding ahead through the rocky road to their destination.

"Sakura asked to help around the shine when I'm away," Mimi stated. This sudden start of a conversation got Naruto's somewhat short attention span.

"Hun, why did she do that?" was the intelligent response that came out, "She's a medic Nin, not a shrine maiden."

"It was something dealing with you last high rank mission," she said seriously.

"I don't want Sakura-chan getting hurt when I lose control," Naruto sighed, "It's already bad enough that I almost killed Ero-Sennin when that happened."

"Well she was pretty desperate to learn, and she doesn't want to lose you either," Mimi replied, "Besides, it might be good for her. Sakura is really smart and has pretty good charka control. I think she stopped talking about…" she didn't finish the comment because she started to feel an unnatural anger from Naruto.

'Crap, I keep forgetting that Sasuke's name is taboo around Naruto and Sakura!' Mimi thought.

"Gomen-nasai, Naruto-onii-chan," Mimi apologized quickly.

"No, it's actually true, but unfortunately she still doesn't want to date me," he said sheepishly. There was a nerve-racking silence for a couple of minutes until Mimi started to talk.

"How bad is the pent-up emotions in Sunakagure going to be?" she asked.

"Very bad and the isolation is even worse, but since I was there when I came back, it actually loosen up there," Naruto replied sadly, "But why as a question like that?"

"I had to put barrier tags around Lee's hospital room after the nurse noticed that a red-headed Suna-nin was spotted around there. One time I was going to the academy, the day that the first part of the Chuunin Exam was one and we kind of crossed paths."

This really shocked Naruto in two different ways: One, Mimi was usually scared to be around people, and when the mobs came, she was extremely scared out of her mind. Two, the kid she was talking about was Gaara before he met Naruto. He was more of a psychotic madman with sleep problems.

"He look creepy and could scare me, but unfortunately the empathy curse made me feel his emotions. The guy had a lot of sadness, distrust for people, and anger for certain things. I did the quickest thing possible: I picked up the pace and looked at the floor. The weird thing is that three different people expressed each emotion. He was expressing sadness. One of the unknown was expressing distrust and the other anger. It's somewhat similar to yours: you sad and happy sometimes; the thing kept in you is annoyed; and the thing possessing it is very pissed off with some lustful intent."

"Uh, I think that Kyuubi isn't possessed because I think you facts aren't right," Naruto replied sheepishly.

"Well who knows, multiple possessions are actually possible," Mimi retorted back, "I heard that I girl in Amekagure no Sato has that similar problem."

"But what happened to her?" the blond asked.

"Let's just say in some ways medical-wise, she actually dead," she sadly replied, "and she's a genin too."

"So, she'll be taking the Chuunin Exams at Sunakagure no Sato?"

"That would be a maybe…"

Mimi started to whistle a song that Naruto didn't know of…

_The funny part is that they would meet in the weirdest way ever possible…_

There was a memorial grave out in the rocky crevasses of the desert. The person buried here was Akasuna no Chiyo. She defeated her grandson, Akasuna no Sasori, an S-Class nuke-nin along with Tsunade's apprentice. Funny, he was trying to kill the girl three years ago.

**'Hey, you boring me to sleep you know,'** a voice shouted in his head.

'I'm respecting a fallen hero,' he replied in his own head.

**'Even though she was the one who made me stuck with you in the first place,'** it retorted.

'Well at least she gave me another chance without the sand priest, only you,' he replied.

There was a silence for a while. Then he started to walk away.

**'Decided to deal with the fan girls today,'** it chuckled, **'I've could have sworn that the blond nut hated getting ran over by you fan girls.'**

'Unfortunately, yes,' he thought, 'Chuunin Exams are being held here this year.'

**'Can I at least kill one fan girl?'** it pleaded.

'Do you want to be doing what we did for the six years with the exception of an angry mob?' he thought.

**'Damn it, I can't have any fun with you…'** it wailed. This made the teen hold his tattoo on his forehead, **'Well at least can I'**

The teen cut off the now wailing voice in his head. 'Damn lecherous pervert, out of all the demons in the world, and I get stuck with the most perverted one of them all…' He walked away with some sand trailing behind him…

* * *

Translations of Name and meanings: 

Kaisou - Reflection

Gansekiken - Lithosphere, Tenshi- Natural Elements

Horohoro- Adverb meaning by ones and twos, Sounkyo is the name of an actual onsen in the Kamikawa District in Hokkaido.

Reikai- Spirit World, Mimi-ears

* * *

Please rewiew so I can do a better story... 


End file.
